Sonoda-san no Koibito: My Little Lover
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Minami Kotori, es una joven que está enamorada de Sonoda Umi, su compañera de clase que es apuesta y deslumbrante. Solían estar juntas cuando eran niñas y fueron su primer amor, pero se distanciaron después de que el padre de Umi desapareció y cambió su perspectiva de la vida. En una noche de tormenta, Kotori desea con todas sus fuerzas que todo vuelva a ser como antes. UA.
.

Buenas~ ^^

He aquí su servidora, que ha venido con una nueva historia de su OTP favorita (KotoUmi rules in my mind! (?)). Ésta es una adaptación de un dorama japonés cuyo nombre y algunos detalles especificaré al final del capítulo. En este fic, las _cursivas_ son recuerdos o cosas escritas por los personajes, las comillas dobles ("") son pensamientos, y lo demás la narración neutral. Sin más, espero que les agrade la lectura. Enjoy it~!

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni Love Live! Ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro (?).

.

.

.

* * *

─ _Y el chico de una pulgada, usando su espada de aguja hecha por su abuelo, montó un tazón de sopa, que su abuela le preparó como un bote, y se dirigió a Kyoto. ─ Dijo sonriente una anciana a dos pequeñas niñas, una de cabello azulado y otra castaña, cada una sentada al lado de la señora, quien sostenía un librito de cuentos infantiles mientras estaban sentadas en el borde de una colina, contemplando la vista de una hermosa ciudad durante la mañana._

─ _¡Él es tan genial a pesar de ser pequeño! ─ Decía maravillada la chiquilla de cabello oscuro._

─ _Así es ─ Sonrió una vez más la viejecita ─ Aún siendo pequeño, es muy valiente. ─_

─ _Yo quisiera verlo… ─ La pequeña castaña curvaba sus labios imaginándose al chico del cuento, luchando con cualquier tormenta, dando lo mejor de sí._

─ _Oh, ahora que lo pienso, hay una leyenda en esta área. Es llamada "La Princesa de una Pulgada" ─_

─ _¿La princesa de una pulgada? ─ Preguntan las pequeñas al unísono._

─ _¿De verdad? ¡¿De verdad existe ella?! ─ Pregunta con sus acaramelados ojos llenos de entusiasmo la niña más pequeña._

─ _Quién sabe… ─ La mayor mira ambas chicas con una sonrisa cómplice._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Por la tarde, las niñas se veían buscando con fervor por las riberas del río que quedaba cerca de su vecindad. Corriendo de un lado a otro, removiendo la hierba del lugar, entre ranas y bichos, llamaban a la princesita de la leyenda mencionada anteriormente._

─ _¡Princesa de una pulgada! ¿Dónde estás? ─ Dijo la niña de cabellera clara mientras chapoteaba en el río. ─ Princesi… ¡Ah! ─ En ese momento dio un mal paso, lo que hace que se caiga de frente, colocó sus manos justo a tiempo, evitando un grave desenlace, pero ella quedó completamente empapada. ─ ¡Ay no! Me mojé toda… ─ Dijo inflando los mofletes._

 _De repente, un zapatito rosa iba flotando, siguiendo fielmente la dirección en la que la corriente del río la llevaba, el objeto capturó la mirada de la chica y dentro de eso se dejó ver una niña muy, muy pequeña. Traía puesto un kimono rosa, y entre risillas traviesas saludaba a la castaña._

─ _¿Eh? ─ La chica se quedó perpleja. ─ ¡Princesita! ─ Exclamó tardíamente._

─ _¡Kotori! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ─ Llegó corriendo la otra chiquilla cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga._

─ _¡Acabo de ver a la princesa de una pulgada! ─ Dijo mientras se levantaba de golpe. ─ ¡Mira! ¡Allá! ─ Señaló con el dedo apuntando al otro lado del río, pero la otra chica no pudo ver nada. ─ Ya va demasiado lejos… ─ Dijo con un toque de tristeza._

─ _No te preocupes ─ Puso su mano en el hombro de la menor ─ La volveremos a encontrar pronto ─ Le brindó su sonrisa más sincera._

─ _¡Sip! ─ Correspondió de igual manera._

─ _Ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a nuestro lugar favorito. ─ Dijo la pequeña de cabellera azulada. Tomó del brazo a su amiga y juntas corrieron a aquel conocido lugar, una cuevita donde todas las tardes aprovechaban a ver desde ahí el caer de las hojas de los árboles junto al final del atardecer, pero sobretodo, amaban contemplar unas flores de anémonas rojas que resaltaban en el verde escenario._

─ _Ne, Umi-chan… ─_

─ _¿Hmmm? ─_

─ _Hay muchas flores en el suelo, deberíamos hacer algo con ellas para que no se pierdan. ─ Sugirió mientras se agachaba para recogerlas, reteniéndolas con el volante de su vestido levemente elevado para colocarlas allí._

─ _¡Entendido! ─ Siguió las acciones de la otra chiquilla y en un par de minutos recogieron tantas como sus faldas les permitieron. Luego de haberlas colectado, decidieron hacer coronas con un par de tallos secos que se encontraron junto a las flores. Al terminar de hacerlas, las dos reían con inocencia pura mientras veían cómo les habían quedado sus nuevas piececillas de arte._

 _Luego, la jovencita morena se pone de frente a su amiga, ambas estaban de pie._

─ _Kotori…_ _─ Dijo mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. ─ Te quiero muchísimo. ─_

─ _¡Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Umi-chan! ─ Su cara de felicidad irradiaba por completo._

─ _Entonces, ¿Estamos juntas para siempre? ─ Le dijo sosteniendo la misma expresión._

─ _¿Eh? ─ Se quedó procesando lo que apenas escuchó. La contraria colocó la corona que ella misma había hecho sobre la cabeza de la confundida niña. Kotori la observó seria por un momento para luego volver a sonreír aún más de lo que ya lo hacía._

─ _¡Sí, estemos juntas para siempre! ─ Asimismo colocó su corona en ella con lentitud y delicadeza._

─ _¡Hagamos una promesa del dedo meñique! ─_

─ _¡Si mientes, te haré tragar mil agujas! ─ Mientras decían la frase, juntaron sus meñiques mientras jugueteaban con ellos. ─ ¡Promesa del dedo meñique! ─ Y con eso, ambas volvieron a reír una vez más._

.

.

.

* * *

Era ya de mañana, el sol brillaba en plenitud y el bullicio de la ciudad comenzaba a molestar los delicados oídos de cierta chica de tez blanca y ojos ámbar. Con desgana y sin poder separar sus párpados completamente, despegó su cara del teclado de su laptop, donde se había quedado dormida la noche anterior, como de costumbre.

─ Rayos, me volví a quedar dormida escribiendo… ─ Se quejó mientras decidía sentarse adecuadamente, levantando sus brazos y estirándose para sacudirse la pereza que la dominaba. Vuelve a ver la pantalla del dispositivo, sin fijarse en un punto en específico. ─ … ¿Por qué tuve ese sueño ahora? ─ Da un suspiro pausado y largo, se da palmaditas en las mejillas y sonríe, dándose ánimo a sí misma. ─ ¡Bien! ¡Trabajaré un poco más en esto! ─ Y se dedica a seguir digitando en su ordenador.

 _ **/**_

 _Título **Los recuerdos de tu infancia no son confiables**_

 _Nombre de usuario_ _ **Moon Bird Michaela.**_

 _Los recuerdos reales y las fantasías están todos mezclados. Es como un torbellino de pensamientos que te hacen perder la noción del espacio-tiempo. Llego a tal punto en el que no sé qué fue verdad y qué no lo fue… ¿La princesa de una pulgada realmente existió? ¿Fue esa hermosa tarde aflorada una ilusión nada más? Y, ¿Qué hay de la promesa que hice con Umi-chan…?_

 ** _/_**

─ ¡Buenos días! ─ Dijo la recién levantada mientras entraba a la sala.

─ Llegarás tarde en el primer día del nuevo año escolar, Kotori. ─ Le dijo su madre seriamente.

─ Hoy sólo comeré un pedazo de pastel de queso~ ─ Dijo perezosamente mientras cogía un plato pequeño.

─ Cierto, el año nuevo escolar comienza hoy… ─ Dijo su padre, mientras comía junto a su hermana menor, Anju. ─ Las flores de anémona son hermosas en ésta época del año, las anémonas significan… ─ Se detiene en seco. ─ ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Más bien, ¿Fuiste a la cama anoche? Apuesto a que estuviste viendo videos de baile o algo en tu computadora.

─ Nop, no lo hice~ ─ Dijo vacilante.

─ ¿Has estado estudiando? ─

─ Ummm, bueno, algo así. ─ Dijo mirando hacia arriba.

─ Necesitas controlarte, eres una estudiante de último año de preparatoria ahora, tienes que tomar un examen para la universidad. ─ Su madre le reprochaba.

─ Está bien, está bien~ ─ Dijo a medio bocado de su pastel mientras se escabullía del lugar.

─ Tú también, Anju. Ya estás en último año de secundaria. ─ Suspira. ─ Dios mío, tienes que ser consciente de que eres perezosa, después de tu padre… ─ Dijo sin pensar.

─ Bien, lo sé. Gracias por la comida. ─ Dijo sin interés alguno la chica de cabello cobrizo, retirándose de la mesa.

─ Oye, cariño, tienes que decírselos también. ─ Dijo la señora Minami.

─ Soy PEREZOSO, ya sabes. ─ Dijo el hombre mientras aclaraba su garganta, con un leve tono de molestia, dándole un sorbo a su café.

Kotori, al salir de su casa, se encuentra con la joven que le ha estado robando sus suspiros desde que tiene uso de razón. Una hermosa joven, de cabello largo, lacio, azulado… Ojos marrones y una voz de ensueño… Se divisaba dirigiéndose al final del pasaje donde ambas vivían, pues la chica era la vecina de la casa frente a los Minami.

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando la madre de la morena salió corriendo de casa, pero vio que su hija ya se había ido, y ella con su bento en manos, volvió a ver a Kotori, se dirigió a ella. ─ Oh, Kotori-chan. ¿Podrías darle esto a Umi? Dejó su almuerzo por no llegar tarde en su primer día de escuela, ya sabes… ─ Dijo apenada.

─ Ah… Claro. ─ Respondió, sonriendo con duda mientras cogía el objeto que la señora le entregaba y luego vio su reloj. ─ ¡Se me hace tarde! ─ Comenzó a correr a toda prisa.

─ ¡Rayos, el bento! ─ Dijo la peliazul mientras ya iba estaba cerca de la preparatoria Otonokizaka. Miró su reloj. ─ Aún tengo tiempo. ─ Decidió correr a toda marcha a por él.

La ambarina corría lo más rápido que sus pies le podían permitir, ya casi llegaba a una esquina que estaba próxima a la escuela.

La otra chica iba como un rayo directo a su casa, justo a doblar en la esquina iba cuando…

─ ¡¿EH?! ─ En un segundo, yacía en el suelo, con alguien encima de la joven de los Sonoda.

Por otro lado, Kotori cayó sobre algo… ¿O alguien?

─ IGH… ─ Chilló. Se dio cuenta que sus labios estaban posados sobre los de su vecina. Con quien había chocado y al instante cayeron directo al pavimento. Como reflejo, se levantó en una nada. ─ Y-Y-Yo… ─ Trató de disculparse sin ser capaz de siquiera articular bien las palabras, estaba petrificada. ─ ¡L-L-Lo siento! ─ En eso, vio el bento. "¡Estúpido objeto, todo esto es culpa de esa cosa!" se quejaba mentalmente. Lo recogió y automáticamente se lo ofreció cabizbaja. ─ ¡E-E-Esto! ─ Balbuceó. ─ T-Tu mamá me dijo que te lo diera… ─ La mayor se tomó más tiempo para terminar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Volvió a ver a su vecina y cuando vio el bento, simplemente lo agarró, luego su mirada se conectó con la de la contaria directamente. Kotori sintió que algo perforaba su corazón, sonrojándose de golpe. ─ ¡L-Lo siento! ─ Y salió corriendo con toda la prisa del mundo, dejando a la chica aún en el suelo.

Umi sólo observó cómo la castaña se perdía de su vista, sin percatarse de nada.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ Se dijo a sí misma. ─ No puede estar sucediendo… ─ Se tocaba los labios, podía contemplar perfectamente ese cosquilleo que sintió cuando los de la joven habían establecido contacto con los suyos. Su corazón latía a mil.

* * *

─ Kotori… ─ Sentada dentro de su nuevo salón de clases. La chica aún seguía pensando en el extraño suceso de hace unos momentos. ─ Ne, Kotori… ─ Una joven cuyo cabello era de color marrón y una mirada lila clavaba sus ojos en la susodicha. ─ ¡K-Kotori-chan! ─ Casi gritó para llamar la atención de su amiga.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos. ─ Ah, Kayo-chan… ─

─ ¿Qué sucede, Kotori-chan? ─ Esta vez, fue una chica de cabellera jengibre la que habló.

─ ¿Oh? No pasa nada, Honoka-chan. ─ Dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba la mejía con uno de sus índices. ─ S-Sólo estoy contenta de que vamos a quedar todas juntas en la misma clase este año. ¿Cierto? ─

─ ¡Kayo-chan, me alegro de quedar contigo! ─ Dijo Honoka, una de las amigas más cercanas de las que disponía la amante del pastel de queso, mientras unía sus manos como si fuera a rezar. ─ ¡Por favor, dame copia de las tareas para este nuevo año también! ─ Hizo una reverencia.

─ ¿E-E-Eh? Honoka-chan… ─ Esbozó sin saber qué más decir.

En medio de aquella plática amena, entra al salón una chica alta, su cabello bajaba como inmensas cascadas caobas violetas y sus ojos eran como dos hermosas perlas celestes con un toque mínimo de verde.

─ Oh, ¡Todou Erena-san también está en nuestra clase! ─ Decían algunas chicas con entusiasmo y brillo en sus miradas.

─ Agh, ¿Feromonas está aquí? ─ Se quejó Honoka con desdén. ─ Realmente me desagrada ver cómo las chicas de cursos inferiores se derriten por ella cuando las ve. ─

─ ¿H-Honoka-chan? ─ Preguntó una sorprendida Hanayo. ─ No sueles ser de esa manera, ¿Por qué le menosprecias?

─ ¿No has visto esa mirada que tiene? Me pone los pelos de punta del horror cuando me la encuentro. Su aura de engreimiento es lo que más me molesta. ─ Cerraba sus ojos suspirando.

─ Oh… ─ Dijeron las chicas que estaban con ella de manera expectante.

─ Bien, Sonoda-san será la primera representante de la clase durante todo el año. ─ La porfesora notificaba mientras escribía con la tiza el nombre de la mencionada en el pizarrón. ─ ¿Alguien más se ofrece para ser la co-representante? ─ Vuelve a ver el alumnado con una leve sonrisa.

─ Sonoda-san es tan genial ─ Comentaba una chica.

─ Es hermosa, alta, inteligente y disciplinada ─ Dijo otra con la mirada perdida en la azulada cabellera de la joven, quien simplemente miraba al pizarrón sin un punto fijo. Parecía aburrida de ser nombrada representante de su clase pero se mantuvo en silencio.

─ Vaya, parece que tu vecina es muy popular, como siempre. ─ Hanayo decía susurrándole a Kotori, quien al oírla, se sobresaltó porque estaba distraída.

─ Minami-san será la segunda representante… ─

─ ¡¿E-Eh?! Ah… Etto… ─ Se puso muy nerviosa viendo hacia todos lados, realmente no vio venir aquello. ─ P-Pero… Mis calificaciones no son realmente buenas… ─

─ Pero, Kotori-chan, el año pasado… En el festival cultural fuiste el centro de atención para las ventas de crepas… ─ Espetó Hanayo.

─ E-Eso fue porque no íbamos a vender nada si sólo estábamos con unos pequeños panfletos… ─ Trató de excusarse. Umi la miró fijamente, esperando su respuesta. La castaña en cuestión sintió los marrones ojos de la chica puestos en ella.

─ ¿Y qué me dices del equipo de fútbol? Los apoyaste con banners gigantes durante todo el partido… ─ Agregó su amiga de ojos lila.

─ ¿A-Alguien tenía que hacerlo, no? ─ Su corazón latía aceleradamente al sentirse acorralada.

─ Kotori-chan, ¡Faito dayo! ─ Honoka colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga. ─ ¡Demuestra que tú también puedes sobresalir como Sonoda-san!

─ Ah… Yo… ─ La chica estaba congelada mientras recibía las miradas de todas sus compañeras, varias estaban cargadas de celos. ─ Pues… Eh… ─

─ Ayase-sensei. ─ Erena se puso de pie, con una arrogante sonrisa fingida. ─ Ya que Minami-san no tiene la disposición de ser la segunda representante, me propongo a mí misma para serlo. ─ Miró con cierta malicia a Umi. ─ No te incomoda que trabaje contigo… ¿Verdad, Sonoda-san? ─ La mencionada la vuelve a ver con su fría mirada.

─ No, puede hacer lo que guste. ─ Dijo sin interés alguno.

─ B-Bueno, en vista de que Minami-san se le ve reacia al caso… Eh... ¿Está de acuerdo, Minami-san? ─ Cuestionó dubitativa la joven y rubia maestra. De nuevo, Kotori se sintió observada fuertemente por su vecina. Se sintió mal.

─ Yo… Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ─ Suspiró, reasignada. Umi dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana.

"¿Eh? ¿Parece que está decepcionada de algo…? No, no puede ser… O… Debería dejar de imaginarme cosas."

* * *

Kotori se había inscrito en el club de baile de la escuela. Amaba bailar y a la vez pasarla bien con sus mejores amigas Hanayo y Honoka. Las tres habían sido inseparables desde la secundaria y precisamente por el baile es que lograron conocerse hasta convertirse en amigas. Estuvieron practicando arduamente una nueva coreografía que habían creado ellas mismas junto a las demás integrantes del club.

Al caer la tarde, las tres iban platicando acerca de cosas triviales mientras se dirigían hacia sus respectivas casas pero…

─ ¡Ah! ─ Exclamó Hanayo de repente.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Kayo-chan? ─ Honoka se sobresaltó.

─ Eh… Este… S-Se me olvidó algo que tengo que ir a hacer antes de llegar a casa… ─ Mira hacia el suelo con sumo nerviosismo ─ ¡L-Las veo mañana! ─ Hizo una leve reverencia en forma de disculpa y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad dejando a Honoka y Kotori a la deriva.

─ ¿Bieeeeen…? ─ Honoka simplemente se rascó la nuca. ─ ¿Seguimos nuestro camino? ─ Le preguntó a la ambarina.

─ Sí~ ─ Respondió la otra mientras enganchaba su brazo al de su amiga, la contraria sonrió con un pequeño y no notorio tinte carmesí en sus mejillas. Reanudaron sus pasos hacia sus hogares.

Y así, siguieron platicando acerca de su nueva maestra, las compañeras y demás.

─ Kotori-chan~ ─ Honoka miraba hacia el cielo, con una sonrisa poco marcada.

─ ¿Qué pasa, Honoka-chan? ─ Ésta la mira con curiosidad al sentir que la pelijengibre la llamó de la nada después de una conversación amena.

─ Tú… ¿Alguna vez has estado interesada en el romance? ─ Seguía con la misma expresión mientras caminaban.

─ Umm… En realidad no. ─ Mirando al suelo.

─ ¿Nunca… te ha gustado alguien? ─ Preguntó con curiosidad.

─ Pues… Cuando estaba pequeña había alguien, pero ahora no siento nada. ─ Su mirada se tornó melancólica.

─ Oh… Ya. ─ Sin saber qué más decir, tratando de seguir la conversación, vuelve a cambiar un poco el tema. ─ ¿Sabes? En internet he encontrado cosas muy interesantes últimamente~ ─

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué? ─ La mira con interés a ello.

─ Pues… Tú sabes que… Las cosas como leer libros o estudiar no van conmigo pero… Hace poco, me quedé sin mangas nuevos para entretenerme y tenía mucha pereza de jugar algún videojuego así que me fui a mi laptop, comencé a buscar alguna historia interesante… ─ Sonrió. ─ Moon Bird Michaela. ─ Dijo firmemente.

─ ¿E-Eh? ─ La chica se puso muy nerviosa, pues a nadie de la había comentado que escribía novelas en línea bajo ese pseudónimo, a la única que se lo había confiado era a su mismísima profesora de literatura japonesa antigua, Tojou-sensei.

─ Encontré a alguien que escribe novelas en su blog y su nombre de usuario es ése. ─ La miró entusiasmada. ─ Deberías de leer sus historias, hablan acerca de un amor unilateral, te dejan un sabor un tanto agridulce pero realmente me enamoré de ellos, je je~ ─ Saca la lengua y apoya la cabeza en sus brazos.

─ Nunca pensé que Honoka-chan podría ser tan romántica~ ─ La menor se rio un poco.

Siguieron hablando de las novelas en línea hasta que llegaron a la primera parada, la casa de Kotori. Ambas se despiden como normalmente lo hacen, la pajarita sube las gradas para alcanzar la entrada y cuando giró la perilla de su puerta para ingresar, Honoka le grita desde abajo.

─ ¡Kotori-chan! ─ La susodicha la volvió a ver. ─ Etto… ─ Sonríe nerviosa. ─ ¡Adoro las novelas de Moon Bird Michaela, espero su actualización muy pronto! ─

─ Ah… ¡Seguro que así será, Honoka-chan! ─ Sonrió y entró a la casa. La mayor emprende su camino a casa.

Desde la ventana de arriba de la casa de enfrente, cierta peliazul había visto toda la escena, su cara no expresaba emoción alguna, había salido a ver debido al pequeño alboroto que la plática de su vecina y su "amiguita" habían ocasionado, pues el vecindario suele ser muy silencioso y fácilmente se oyen las conversaciones que la gente mantiene en las calles. Siguió estudiando como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

 ** _/_**

 _Autor_ _ **Moon Bird Michaela**_

 _Las hadas pierden su poder mágico cuando se enamoran. Y, también perderán su sonrisa. Envejecerán instantáneamente, caerán dentro de un profundo sueño… Y nunca despertarán._

 _Pero, si son amadas por aquellos que aman, ellas serán humanas a cambio de perder su poder mágico. Humanos de edad, pero…_

 ** _/_**

Honoka leía maravillada por la nueva entrega de su autora favorita, se quedó despierta hasta muy tarde con tal de no perderse ni un solo detalle en esa noche…

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, ya era la hora de almuerzo, Kotori iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del lugar en busca de la cafetería.

─ ¡Moon Bird Michaela-chan! ─ De la nada, apareció una pelipúrpura con una sonrisa muy traviesa frente a la espantada Kotori.

─ ¡Shhhh! ¡Tojou-sensei! ¡Nadie sabe que me llamo así aquí! ─

─ Tranquila, está bien~. No le he dicho a nadie en lo absoluto~. ─ Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

─ ¡Y no se le ocurra! ─ Infló los mofletes.

─ Pero, está bien decir lo que te gusta hacer, ¿sabes? ─

─ ¡De ninguna manera! Se van a burlar de mí y… No seré capaz de venir así a la escuela… ─

─ Pero si eres una celebridad en el mundo de las novelas en línea~ ─ Le da un pequeño golpe con el codo levantando las cejas.

─ Ah… Eso es por pura suerte, jejeje. ─ La castaña se sonrojó. ─ Cuando escribo lo que hay dentro de mí, sólo acaba de suceder. ─ Decía entusiasmada.

─ Eso definitivamente es el escenario mental que está dentro de tu corazón~ ─ Miró hacia la ventana del pasillo, con estrellas en los ojos y fingiendo un tono poético.

─ No, no, no. No exagere por favor. ─ Cerraba sus ojos en vergüenza, pues su maestra de literatura siempre le sacaba temas que la apenaban hasta los pelos…

* * *

Por la tarde, Honoka y Kotori estaban sentadas en una banca en una de las partes traseras de la escuela. Se habían quedado conversando un rato ahí luego de haber terminado sus prácticas. Hanayo se andaba lavando las manos en esos momentos. Por más extraño que sonara, la amante del pan estaba con los nervios alterados.

─ Kotori-chan… ─

─ ¿Hmm? ─

─ ¿Te digo algo? ─ Le preguntó mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

─ ¿El qué? ─ La observa curiosa.

─ Pues… ¡Esto! ─ Sacó una bolsita de plástico blanca, adornada con estrellas verdes. Estaba atada con un listoncillo del mismo color. Lo coloca en las manos de Kotori.

─ ¿E-Eh? ─ La mira sorprendida. ─ ¿H-Honoka-chan? Pero si todavía no es mi cumpleaños… ─

─ … Lo sé. ─ Le sonríe.

─ P-Pero… ─

─ Ábrelo. ─

─ E-Está bien. ─ Un poco confundida, la chica desata el listón descubriendo un hermoso y pequeño peluche de un pájaro gris, vestido con una túnica azul, que tenía dibujada una media luna en la parte del estómago. ─ Esto… ─ Mira fijamente los azulados ojos de su amiga con más asombro.

─ Yo… Me encanta Moon Bird Michaela. ─ Devuelve su mirada con una expresión seria.

─ Ah… Entonces ya lo sabías… ¿No? ─ Le dijo un poco triste.

─ Eh… ─ "No era exactamente a eso a lo que me refería pero…" ─ Sí.

─ ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho que sabías que era yo? ─ Le sonrió, dándole un pequeño empujón con el hombro.

─ Jeje, es que no pude decirte nada… ─ Sacó la lengua en forma juguetona e inocente. ─ Pero… Te doy esto porque realmente amo a Moon Bird Michaela. ─ Regresó a su anterior expresión.

─ Muchísimas gracias. ─ Respondió sonriendo. ─ Realmente aprecio que te guste mucho mis escritos. ─

"Kotori-chan… No me hagas ser tan directa, por favor…" Honoka se golpeaba mentalmente. Se pone de pie frente a ella y hace una reverencia.

─ Me… Gusta muchísimo Moon Bird Michaela. ─ Guardó una pausa. ─ A ti. Me gustas… ¡Me gustas mucho, Kotori-chan! ─

─ ¿E-E-Eh? ─ La mencionada abrió los ojos como si fueran platos. Honoka la miró una vez más.

─ Sé que ahora… Estás preocupada por muchas cosas. Con tus aspiraciones para la universidad, con las actividades del club, con tu familia… Sé que no es el momento más indicado. Pero, realmente quería decirte lo que siento. Incluso, si ahora mismo te gusta alguien, y… Si solamente es eso, seguiré levantando mi mano por ti, esperando una respuesta. ─ Mira hacia el suelo. ─ No te voy a presionar. Hemos sido amigas desde hace varios años, y a pesar de decirte esto, si tú no estás dispuesta a corresponder, al menos, no quiero perder tu amistad… Ya que vales mucho para mí. ─

─ Honoka-chan… ─ Se quedó sin habla.

─Así que… Seré paciente. Puedo esperar. ─ Nuevamente enfocó su mirada en los dorados ojos, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Kotori iba muy contenta con el pequeño obsequio en sus manos, daba pequeños saltos mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

─ Etto… ¿Qué debería hacer…? Je, je. ─ Miraba hacia el cielo. ─ Umm, Honoka-chan es una linda chica. Ha sido una de mis mejores amigas desde la secundaria. ─ Colocó su dedo índice en la palma de su otra mano. ─ Es muy amable y divertida, ujú. ─ Ahora fue su dedo mayor. ─ Tiene buenos gustos por mis escritos… ─ Su dedo anular se sumaba a la lista. ─ No es que sea muy aplicada, pero es bastante decidida, ajá… ─ El meñique se plantó también. ─ Entonces… ─

En ese preciso momento, un torrencial de gotas de agua se derraman en el lugar.

─ ¡Ay no, mi paraguas! ─ Se fue a la orilla de la calle por donde iba, deteniéndose por un momento para sacar el objeto mencionado de su bolso.

Kotori escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella. Cuando finalmente sacó su paraguas y se cubrió, se quedó helada al ver una escena delante de sus narices.

Umi y Erena iban caminando tranquilamente. Una reconocida peliazul iba con una expresión sin emoción alguna, mirando hacia el frente, mientras que su acompañante le platicaba de quién sabe qué cosas. Al caer la lluvia, Erena recordó que no cargaba nada con qué defenderse de ella.

─ No traje paraguas… ─ Dijo mientras veía hacia el cielo, las gotas de agua no tardaron en empaparle la cara. Umi, al escucharla, se detuvo por unos segundos, sacó un paraguas e hizo un ademán para darle a entender que se colocara junto a ella, Erena enlazó su brazo con el de Umi y se acercó a susurrarle un leve "gracias" y continuaron su camino.

La chica de mirada fría observa de reojo a una castaña ocultando su rostro con el paraguas mientras se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

Desde la perspectiva de Kotori, se vio como si le hubiera dado un beso en la mejilla. Un dolor punzante atacó su corazón. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, confundiéndose con las lágrimas del cielo que caían sobre ella, ya que había bajado su paraguas, no importándole mojarse por completo.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué… estoy llorando? ─

* * *

Kotori había llegado a su casa completamente empapada. Su madre la mandó a tomar un baño al verla así, la chica sin responder hizo lo que le fue ordenado. Luego bajó a cenar con sus padres y hermana menor, todo normal como siempre.

Al terminar, sus progenitores le dicen que necesitan hablar con ella acerca de algo importante.

─ Kotori, necesitas ponerle más empeño a tus estudios. Los exámenes de admisión de las universidades están a la vuelta de la esquina y no veo que pongas mucho interés en ello. ─ Dijo su padre seriamente.

─ Así es. Deberías de dedicarte más tiempo a las matemáticas que tus horas de práctica en el club de baile, no llegarás a nada si sigues así. ─ La madre respaldó a su esposo.

─ Pero si eso es lo que más me gusta hacer aparte de diseñar vestidos… ─ Bajó su cabeza con tristeza.

─ Kotori, tienes que escucharnos. Debes de estudiar más para… ─ La señora Minami fue callada repentinamente.

─ ¡¿Para qué?! ¿Para cumplir sus sueños de convertirme en una abogada? ─ Elevó la voz con enojo. ─ ¡Ustedes ni siquiera me escuchan cuando yo les hablo acerca de mis sueños! ¡No estoy planeando ir a la universidad de todos modos! ─ Se levantó bruscamente, plantando sus puños en la mesa donde habían comido hace poco. ─ ¿Escucharlos? ─ Rio sarcásticamente. ─ Mamá, tú nunca escuchaste a tus padres y por eso saliste embarazada de mí… ¡USTEDES ESTÁN CASADOS PORQUE YO SALÍ SIN SER… ─ Su desahogo verbal fue interrumpido por una potente bofetada de parte de su padre.

─ ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA! ─ El grito del señor Minami retumbó en toda la casa. Anju, quien estaba en su habitación en la segunda planta, bajó al escuchar tal ruido, para encontrarse con su hermana mayor cogiendo su móvil, un peluchito, un pequeño paraguas y su abrigo, quien salió corriendo sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejando a sus padres desconcertados y con los estribos perdidos.

* * *

Kotori caminaba en las oscuras calles de su vecindad, enojada, frustrada, dolida y con miedo. El viento soplaba con fuerza sobre el lugar, los árboles se mecían violentamente y las nubes estaban cargadas de ira, anunciando la venida de una potente tormenta eléctrica.

Iba con las manos puestas en los bolsillos de su suéter, caminando sin rumbo fijo. Su celular comenzó a vibrar. De mala gana tomó el objeto, prendió la pantalla y leyó que tenía un nuevo mensaje sin leer. Rodó los ojos cuando leyó de quién provenía.

 ** _/_**

 _De: **Mamá**_

 _Asunto: **Eh…**_

 _Aprovechando que estás afuera, ¿Podrías traer una botella de salsa de soya y algunas verduras? Te estaremos esperando… Y te quiero._

 _ **Fin del mensaje**_

 _ **/**_

─ No puedo creer que me pidan un favor como ese en este preciso momento. ─ Suspiró. ─ No tienen remedio. ─ Reasignándose, cogió camino hacia el supermercado. Llegó en unos diez minutos, entró e hizo las compras rápidamente. Al salir, se le veía más relajada.

─ Definitivamente no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo… ─ Suspiró nuevamente, mientras salía del lugar, con una pequeña bolsa con lo que le habían pedido comprar.

Su cuerpo se paraliza al sentir unos ojos dorados puestos en ella. Umi venía caminando hacia ella… O al menos eso creía. Sus miradas se conectan, pero la mayor rompe el contacto al paso de breves segundos. Sin decir nada, la peliazul pasa justo a la par de la castaña, como si fuera una completa desconocida, cada vez se acercaba más al supermercado. Otra punzada llegó a su corazón. Pero las ganas de hablarle no la dejaron quedarse con los brazos cruzados y se volteó en dirección a la joven.

─ ¡Umi-chan! ─ Llamó.

La susodicha se detiene sin voltearse.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Dijo en tono seco.

─ … ─ Por alguna razón, las palabras no salían de la boca de la más baja. Al no escuchar respuesta alguna, la peliazul se voltea y la mira con frialdad.

─ ¿Qué quieres? ─

─ Yo… ─ Agachó su cabeza, con impotencia.

─ … Si no vas a decir nada, entonces me voy. ─ A continuar su camino iba cuando finalmente escuchó algo.

─ ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?! ─ Umi la miró fijamente.

─ ¿Disculpa? ─

─ Te estoy preguntando ¿¡Por qué me ignoras?! ─ Elevó su voz esta vez.

─ Yo no te estoy ignorando. ─ Desvió su mirada de Kotori.

─ ¡Claro que lo haces! ─ Su rostro denotaba dolor al hablarle. ─ No te ves así cuando estás con Todou-san… Digo, hasta le prestaste caballerosamente tu paraguas, ¿no? ─ Observa que la peliazul todavía llevaba puesto su uniforme de la escuela. ─ Oh, ya veo~. ¿Estuviste tooodo este tiempo con ella, verdad? ¿Acaso ya están saliendo apenas siendo los primeros días de clases? Woah… ─ No pudo contenerse la rabia que cargaba dentro de sí misma.

─ ¿Pero qué rayos estás diciendo? ─ La vuelve a ver, enterrando su mirada en los ambarinos ojos de la menor. ─ Eso no te incumbe. ─

Otra herida se suma a Kotori.

─ Tienes razón. Eso no tiene que ver conmigo… ─ Baja su mirada. ─ Lo siento por ser una tonta… ─ Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos nuevamente. ─ ¿Sabes? Vengo de tener una pelea con mis padres. ─ Trató de cambiar un poco el tema.

─ ¿Y…? ─ Dijo indiferente.

─ Les dije que no quería ir a la universidad. ─ Umi rio con ironía.

─ Eres tan despistada, Kotori… ─

─ ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! ─ Preguntó molesta.

─ Eres mimada, no tienes tantas preocupaciones ni responsabilidades, y siempre te dejas llevar por tus emociones. Haces lo que quieres todo el tiempo. ─

─ ¡Ja! ¿En serio? ¿Lo dice la señorita perfección? ¿La que no piensa en nadie más que en ella misma? ─ Eso enojó a la joven. Kotori sonrió con dolor. ─ Eres cruel, Umi-chan. Antes no eras así conmigo. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que me trates de esta manera? ─ Las primeras lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

─ ¿Acaso no es obvio? ─ Su molestia estaba contenida en esos ojos marrones. ─ Yo... ya no te quiero. ─ Bang. Esas palabras le hirieron hasta las entrañas a la pobre Kotori. Rompió en llanto y corrió.

Umi la observaba alejarse mientras un nudo se le hacía en la garganta y sus puños contenían una tremenda ira para consigo misma.

* * *

La castaña corría y corría sin parar, llorando sin cesar, los truenos no cesaban de retumbar por toda la ciudad y comenzó a llover a cántaros. Trató de abrir su paraguas, pero el viento era tan fuerte que salió volando en cuestión de segundos.

─ ¡Espera! ─ Comenzó a seguir el objeto y éste no se detenía. ─ ¡Que me esperes, te digo! ─ Y corría lo más rápido que podía para poder alcanzarlo… Todo sin éxito alguno. Pero no se rendiría tan fácil.

El paraguas terminó estancado entre los árboles cerca de una pequeña cueva que estaba por el río que pasaba a la orilla de ciudad. Kotori trató de alcanzarlo, pero al tocarlo, el objeto se desliza de donde estaba y se va nuevamente volando por los aires, esta vez la chica ya no pudo alcanzarlo ni seguirlo, el torrencial era demasiado potente para poder seguirse moviendo bajo la lluvia. No tuvo más opción que refugiarse en la cueva.

─ Esto es el colmo… ─ Suspiró, recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. Un recuerdo fugaz atraviesa su mente donde se veían dos niñas con coronas de flores y sus rostros muy sonrientes. ─ ¿Eh? ─ Se sorprende al darse cuenta del lugar donde vino a parar. ─ Esto es… ─ La melancolía la domina ─ la cueva de las flores de anémona… ─

En eso, trata de sacar su móvil de su bolsillo y se le resbala debido a que sus manos estaban mojadas. El pequeño aparato cae directo a un charco de lodo que había por ahí. En desesperación, Kotori recoge de inmediato y trata de encenderlo, pero no había reacción alguna.

─ ¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ─ Gritó quejándose. Por más que presionara la pantalla, el móvil estaba como muerto.

Resignada, decide sentarse sobre una roca grande mientras miraba cómo llovía a cántaros.

─ ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? ─

Suspiró por enésima vez. Recuerdos volvieron a ella nuevamente.

─ ¿Por qué todo se volvió así? Antes nos llevábamos tan bien… ─ Comienza a sollozar. ─ Quisiera que todo fuera como antes… ─ Abrazó sus rodillas con el rostro tapado por sus propias piernas. ─ Quiero ser pequeña de nuevo. ─ Hundía más su cara. ─ Umi-chan… ─

Un relámpago cayó sobre la cueva, haciendo retumbar toda la ciudad. La energía eléctrica se esfumó por unos breves segundos.

Umi estaba en su habitación, después de la discusión que tuvo con la ambarina se quedó pensando sobre las cosas que se dijeron. Revisaba un viejo álbum de fotos en los que casi todas las imágenes eran únicamente de ella junto a Kotori. Les echaba un vistazo a cada una, sus ojos se volvieron un poco llorosos.

De repente, un estruendo potente se escuchó, su cuarto se queda oscuro por unos segundos pero volvió enseguida. Las palabras de la chica resonaban en su mente.

" _Eres cruel, Umi-chan."_

" _Antes no eras así conmigo…"_

" _¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que me trates de esta manera?"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Kotori se despierta debido al inmenso frío que abrazaba su cuerpo. Escucha el cantar de los pájaros muy fuerte y claro. Las gotas de agua que caían de los árboles ensordecían sus oídos.

─ Pero qué frío hace… ─ Dijo sentándose con pesar. ─ ¿Eh? ─ Observó a su alrededor detenidamente.

Frente a ella tenía su ropa, pero por alguna razón, veía que cada prenda suya era gigantesca. Entonces, fue cuando notó que llevaba puesto el traje de Eva, tal y como vino al mundo. Al verse desnuda, gritó de vergüenza y con la túnica que llevaba el peluche que le había regalado Honoka logró cubrir su cuerpo, generándole un poco de calor.

Estaba completamente abrumada por lo que sus ojos veían.

─ No puede ser… ─ Se percató que el césped se miraba como si fuera un bosque lleno de hojas súper desarrolladas. Si la cueva se veía algo grande cuando llegó al lugar, ahora parecía la casa de un dragón y que en cualquier momento ella sería raptada por alguno, para convertirla en su cena. Incluso las flores que la rodeaban eran como barcas que posiblemente sean muy útiles para navegar en alta mar. ─ Esto es mentira… ¿verdad? ─ Se quedó boquiabierta al apenas procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. ─ ¿Me he convertido en una princesa de pulgada…? ─ Se quedó unos momentos mirando hacia abajo, rio nerviosamente y con notoria aflicción. ─ Imposible… ─ Sus ojos se dilatan al máximo. ─ ¡IMPOSIBLE!

.

.

.

* * *

¡DEN! ¡DEN! ¡DEEEEEEEEN! (?)

Bueno, primero debo decir que esta historia es una especie de "adaptación" de un dorama llamado "Minami-kun no Koibito: My Little Lover". Planeaba dejar el personaje que lleva el apellido Minami para adaptarlo a Kotori, pero resulta que, sus personalidades son un contraste completo, ya que en realidad es más como Umi. Lel

No pienso seguir fielmente la historia, ya que le haré varios cambios para hacerla un poco más ajustable al carácter de los personajes de Love Live para no dejarla tan OoC (¿). Ah, y hablando de los personajes, creo que no aparecerán todos. Ya que esto estará centrado meramente en el KotoUmi.

En twitter coloqué una encuesta donde preguntaba quién de las A-RISE hacía mejor ship con Umi, yo planeaba poner a Anju como la antagonista, pero los votos me dijeron que debía ser Erena así que… Welp (?)

No lo hice genderbender porque, en lo particular, no me gusta cambiarle el género a los personajes, adoro el yuri en todo su esplendor :'v así que me complicaré la existencia planeando el flujo de la historia con eso -w-

Como bien decía el summary, esto es un UA, por decirlo así. :v

Espero que les guste cómo va quedando el asunto ^^

Y finalizando, agradezco sus comentarios en el one-shot NicoMaki que subí hace un par de semanas. ^^ Quería hacer algo dramaticoso y al final hice sufrir a la pobre parejita muajajaja :'V

Sin más, me despido. ¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo! :D


End file.
